aelitaxodd's dirty little secret
by aelitaxodd4ever
Summary: in the later years of 2017,the ex-lyoko warriors live peacefully.Will that peace be disrupted with the reunion of someone thought lost?I also encourage people to submit ideas via review or private message.rated m for strong language. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**dirty little secret(rewrite)**

**original story belongs to notcreativeenoughtomakeone**

5 years ago: after everyone had graduated from kadic the gang went their seperate ways but still had some contact. even after the supercomputer was shut down they still cried or remembered lyoko.

aelita had suffered the worse because of xana she lost her father and her mother. but everyone helped her through it.

present: aelita was busy in her dorm writing her biochemistry report(which wasn't exactly her strong point) that kept her up all night and apart from that the squeaking next to behind her desk.

hey anna could you keep it down a bit im trying to study. anna simply responded i can't it feels soooo good. aelita then left. a few days later she was busy in her job as the head waitress which accordig to her one had to have absolute concentration when giving out drinks. and apart from that jobe she was also a dj there which got her quite a bit of money. then jan her coworker said aelita there is a guy that just bought a drink for you and he ain't that bad looking either actually he is kind of cute and kinda srawny. oh yeah where is he? she pointed over toward the scrawny man. when she got to him he said well well well been a while huh princess. odd? the one and only. oh odd it so great to see you where have you been?well to say in short ive been around. and since i got expelled i opted to invent something and right now ive patented a alloy that reduces all vibrations to zero all i need is some investors to help me make a compony. and to reward the investors i give them 200 percent of what the gave me i only need 2,000 more dollars to launch it. i already got the donation from odd and ulrich wiliam too. jeremie said it was a stupid idea so when i get it done he'll definitely regret it. so aelita how have you been? well i've been better. aelita since when do you drink? i don't know when i started. but i drink minimaly. two hours later... hey aelita you don't look like you should be driving. you want me to walk you to the school?.hey don't call me drinky because if i remember right you drank too. with all the drinking you've done i'm suprised you remember anything at just they got to the dorms aelita invited him in. aelita are you sure you could get in trouble. and i don't want ou to especially because of come on wuss like i'm really gonna get in trouble my roomate anna always has somebody to sleep with and she never gets caught even with all that moaning she does. and because of teat i rarely ever does she get that many guys?i wouldn't know what to tell you odd. aelita felt like telling him that she has loved him forever and because of teh influence of the beer she did and odd was feeling extreemely happy when she said i love you odd. aelita then started to disrobe and she just gestured at the bed but he kind of hesitated because she was drunk he felt like he was taking advantage of her but she said don't worry odd i maybe drunk but i'll definitely remember had given her the best ride of her life and he just wouldn't kept thrusting and thrusting until aelita hit her climax and at tht time odd hit his as hours later...

anna had woken up good thing it was a saturday too. morning anna said it seems someone got lucky last night. oh my head yeah see thats why you shouldn't drink so anna where were you last .just with someone.i should've known. aelita just wondered where did odd go? anna said as if she could read her mind oh yeah the guy that was here left this for you and he wasn't that bad looking either it was a not that said princess thanks for letting me into your heart and soul i'll always love you sincerely odd. aelita felt like she melted on the inside. she later went to work still thinking about the night that they had spent together.

**and thats it for chapter one of the rewrite this on is slightly longer than notcreativeenoughtomakeones original story if you want to read his story search dirty little secret his pen name or humor rated m or look for aelita s. odd RXR!**


	2. how the days have gone

** how the days gone by**

** original story belongs to notcreativeenoughtomakeone**

later that day...

teacher"and as you know that the human reproductive system is one of the most complex and on of the most enjoyable systems you can learn about. this is also true for the practice of reproduction"the bell then rang and aelta sped off to her surprisingly anna was getting plowed into once again by a different guy wich was very puzzling to aelita.

"uh ooops my bad sorry anna" aelita was completely embarrased by this especialy since this was her roomate and not to mention one of her best friends.

in odd's day

odd just couldn't get aelita off his mind after eating about 20 burgers and drinking over 30 milkshakes he was still thinking about aelita." i wonder if ill be able to see aelita"odd thought as he made his way to ulrich's house. what he didn't expect to

see was yumi answring the door with ulrich next to her."hey yumi" was all odd could say. yumi said" well odd what you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come on in?'' yumi said playfully. ''hey yumi you know where ulrich is?'' '' odd i live here with him we got married and he's still in the basement working on some thing''. odd immediately knew what that some thing was''do you mind if i go down to take a look?'' ''no not at all just don't..." by this time odd had already tripped on the carpet."...carpet? thanks yumi but the warning was a little to late'' yumi got a giggle out of this. when odd got down stairs he hit his head. ''hahaha i should've warned you odd'' ''ulrich ill say to you what i said to yumi that warning was a little to late.'' odd how you doing'' ulrich asked curious to kow what had happened since the week that had passed since they last saw eachother.''well i might be a little better off than you cause it looks like yumi got pregnant.'' '' odd how did you know?'' ''well the only way that you would ever isolate yourself in a basement is either world war three was happening or yumi got pregnant other that that you wouldn't be doing this.'' ''hehe guess your right'' after several hours of talking and a few beers they started to say there goodbyes.

od almost forgot that he wanted to go see aelita tonight so he went of and bought her some roses to match her hair and he also took a bottle of can of red bull. supposedly the ads they made you get energized and smarter. after a while he got there.

aelita night time

aelita was feeling very strange for some reason she got up went to the restrooms and as soon as she got there she felt like she wanted to puke. after a while of that she immediately went to the store for a pregnancy test. after five minutes of waiting she got her answer. the test came back that very moment she called odd.

odd night time

as soon as he got to the doors his phone started to ring.

the id sad ''my pink haired princess''.

odd answered it. ''hello'' 10 seconds later odd dropped his phone.

aelita nightime

odd your not gonna belive it im pregnant. aelita was waiting for odd to respond she just heard the phone hit the floor.

odd nighttime

as soon as he heard those words he ran towards aelitas room

he got to the third level he knoked on aelitas room.

''hey aelita open up'' ''coming'' as soon as aelita opened the door odd gave her a huge hug.''whew thats a relief i thought that you didnt want anything to do with me and our baby.'' ''are you kidding me how would i ever abandon the most beutiful woman in the world and the cutest little girl in the world.'' well now we gotta wait nine months and choose a name.'' ''yeah thats gonna be easy.''

on lyoko

franz was busy looking for signs of anteas location he already found a way to materialize himself. when the genetic scanner was made he had to give 30 life points to start the process witch left him with only 1 point before devirtulization. the genetic scanner picked up his wifes location. a U.S.S.R. base in siberia he immediately called aelita after devrtulizing himself.

aelita nighttime

''huh?'' aelitas phoe said jeremie. when she answered it she broke into tears after she heard the voice on the other line'' aelita you have to get to the factory immediately ill be waitng for you in the lab''

odd was just as dumbstruck as aelita was ''im on my way daddy''

in the factory

as soon as aelita walked in the door she immediately hugged her father. ''daddy i thought that you were deleted'' ''no aelita i was never deleted i was just shrunken down by the energy i used up.''

''but any way i called you here because we are all gonna be teleported to siberia you mother is ther and i want to rescue her.'' ''btu daddy how did you find her?'' ''i created a gene scanner that looks for genes in the network as well as in the real world.'' i made it so that we could go on a mission to find and rescue your mother.'' '' and to add to that i also upgraded your weapons.'' aelita i gave you a special power. youll be able to send giant energy fields as regular energy fields with the same amount of area and much less recoil. since odds the only one here i might as well tell him his upgrades. odd you have tha ability to shape shift as well as teleportation and explosive laser arrowsas well as a laser arrow shotgun and a laser arrow mini gun. i also made modfications to your virtual forms as well as the scanner process and the supercomputers forgot to mention aelita i gave you total immunity to damage so long as you have a energy field in hand. call the others and we will go tomorrow.''

**OKAY SO NOW THAT WE KNOW FRANZ SURVIVED AND AELITAS MOTHER IS ALIVE WHY NOT GO ON THE RESCUE MISSION. IS THIS WHERE AELITA GETS HER FAMILY BACK AND IS THIS GOING TO AFFECT JEREMIY AS MUCH AS IT DID ODD. YUMIS PREGNANT I GUESS HELL JUST FROZE OVER WELL PEOPLE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO PLZ RXR**


	3. Chapter 3

** CODE:LYOKO THE REMIX**

** original story belongs to notcreativeenoughtomakeone**

**24 hours later...**

**''okay then is everyone ready'' franz said as he began the virtualization process.''**

**transfer odd trnasfer aelita transfer yumi transfer ulrich transfer william scanner odd scanner aelita scanner yumi scanner ulrich virtualization.'' on lyoko everyone had new outfits and weapons. ''aww come one im still a giant purple cat.'' odd whined ''oh come on odd it doesnt look that bad.'' ''your only saying that because he made you into an angel and yumi turned into a samurai like ulrich and ulrich is now an armored samurai with a gun'' ''okay when you put it that way your costume does look like crap.'' odd and aelita had a fair 2 minutes of arguing about the suits. yumi said'' hey guys its time we went and tested our weapons.'' not a bad idea. hey franz how do we use these?'' ulrich said ''ulrich you have to say ''energy wave.'' this activates a wave of energy that can penetrate anything and you can link up your sabers to make an energy tsunami and you sabers deflect anything yumi you have to say tesla fans to activate the saw like tesla fans that replace your fans. odd you have armor peircing arrows that can also go through anything. they also track down targets as well as the ability of creativity. aelita you have magic as well as giant eenergy fields and the wings are permanent you can fly even if they shoot you down. william you have energy discs that are huge and they go through anything you also have an ability called super smoke similar to ulrichs super sprint. and i have added an upgrade everyone has wings. so now that everyone is breefed on their powers get to a way tower your vehicles have also been upgraded.''**

**as soon as they got to a way tower their vehicles appeared. ''okay so whats the upgrade?'' odd asked. '' well to start the have the ability to travel in land air and the digital sea ans well as real water and the sky and the ground. as well as having shields and weapons mounted on them they have teleports for a quick exit and entrance they also have hyper drive engines that can take you anywhere at light speed. and the shields regenerate themselves.'' '' and by the way this may hurt a bit.'' franz said as soon as he said that there were huge tentacles that wrapped around the vehicles and them. they were screaming in pain and then it was gone and they were in siberia.**

**Siberia curently 1400 hours military time...**

**''okay aelita you know your dad really hepled us out by giving us digitak sensations?'' odd said ''haha very funny odd'' as soon as they got near the entrance the guards let them through withhout even questioning them just becuase they were flying at the moment. after they got to a terminal one of the guardss said '' step away from the terminal or we will fire.'' so odd threw a barage of arrows whitch came in an unlimited supply and aelita shut the door with creativity.**

**''okay aelita found anything yet?''odd asked ''no not yet... hold on i found her!'' franz heard this and immediately told them to go get her.**

**after a while of searching they found her and she was tied up in a room with only bread to eat and tap water to drink. as soon as she saw them she said ''where am i going this time?'' '' are you antea shaeffer?'' aelita asked ''yeah i am now where am i go...'' aelita didn't even let her finish the sentence she just ran up and hugged her ''mom!'' if aelita could have teared she would have. ''aelita?'' ''yes mom its me and we've come to rescue you.'' oh yeah and what are we going in?'' antea asked ''we've got transportation outside now hurry up .''**

**outside...**

**''so then where are the cars?'' antea asked ''hey daddy materialize the over tanks'' ''on the way my dear.'' on cue the tanks materialized ''everyone in were going to fly'' odd said why is it glowing'' antea asked ''its the shield mom'' aelita said ''okay everyone get ready fusion'' at that moment all the vehicles fused to create a war jet witch was an incredibly huge plane ''everyone strap in were going to make the jump'' ''where did you get the ship honey?'' antea asked '' daddy programmed it.'' okay then lets go. jump speed now landing time 3,2,1 and here we are mom get off and go in get to the elevator and go down to the lab the code is 1 5 9 see you there.'' aelita said and antea got off promptly every one ready were docking to lyoko and devirtualizing.''**

**OKAY NOW WE KNOW THAT THE MISSION WWAS A SUCCSESS AND THEN WE'LL SEE HOW IT GOES FROM THERE REVIEW AND REFLECT PLEASE!**


	4. code lyoko the remix

** CODE:LYOKO THE REMIX**

**''WALDO SHAEFFER HOW COULD YOU!'' antea bellowed''awww shit here we go.'' franz mumbled to himself. ''what did you say waldo?'' an extremely aggravated antea said. at that moment aelita and the others came in. '' hey daddy hey mommy.'' aelita greeted. ''hi honey.'' antea said. ''hello my angel'' franz said. ''well franz that teleportation of the new ships worked miracles and that light speed jump was nice too.'' yumi said. ''well then instead of talking here why don't we go out to eat some thing?'' odd declared.**

**Out of the nowhere an unknow man aproached them. ''well well well looks like i finally found you guys'' i declared. ''quick daddy run a return'' ''no need to i happen to be immune to the return trips. see its because i have already scanned my self in my super computer. so then i will now introduce my self i am romeo.'' i said ''oh you gotta be kidding me how come i didnt even get that nickname in junior high?!'' odd whined. ''o....kay?'' may i ask a question why do you want my name?'' i asked ''because i used to be a real flirt and a player.'' odd declared witch in return got a sarcastic oh yeah from every one except for me the guy with glasses and and the pink haired woman. ''well then i guess i should tell you how i know about xana. well i built my supercomputer as a sort of pass time. then xana invaded i managed to hack most of this programs code. by the time i was done i was already making a multi agent system to destroy this thing and then my computer went offline for some reason it seamed the digital acces point was disabled by something called the skidbladinir and if im not mistakeing its the name of a viking legend ship. and i tracked you guys here by entering the net and i saw huge amounts of data going all over the place i followed the trail and i ended up in lyoko.'' i explained. ''well then i guess he should be scanned.'' franz said ''ah yes but hold on i found a way to extend your lives. its a program i call restoration. i created after xana went offline. go on test it out''. i said.**

**after a while everyone was back to how they where before lyoko and before the carthage project.'' well when can i know you peoples names?'' i asked '' okay i'll introduce everyone. the pink haired woman you see is my mom her name is antea im aelita thats odd thats william thats ulrich thats yumi and thats my dad with the glasses. jeremie couldn't make it.'' aelita said.**

**''well whos up for a bite ill buy'' i said. '' oh man are you gonna be sorry you said that.'' william said. ''oh yeah why?'' i asked. ''cause odd has at least 20 stomachs.'' william said ''so why is he so scrawny?'' i asked ''I AM SVELTE!'' odd yelled. everyone just cracked up. **

**A Few Hours Later...**

**''so now whats the plan'' i asked ''well we could go to the movies now but its really late.'' william said. ''and aelita and yumi need to rest.'' odd and ulrich said in unision. ''hold on i see what it is. yumi and aelita are pregnant.'' i said. when waldo heard this he asked who was the father of aelitas daughter/son. when aelita said odd odd immediately started to run. i called him and i told him to come back that he was NOT going to get beat up by waldo. he asked me are you sure. and i told him the truth .at the same time i called ulrich and yumi's parents and told them that they where in an accident. which a few hours later thay got here and ulrich got socked in the face by hiroki and his dad. and that started a huge fight that was like world war 4 germeans versus japanese. or for short i will just say ishiyamas versus sterns. through out the scruffle everyone look on with disgust seeing as they where fighting until me and odd when in to seperate them. i felt mister ishiyama hit me. ''YOU MOTHER#u(k**$.'' i yelled. witch was a pretty stupid thing to do because now the ishiyamas where aming for mem too. after that waldo had to step in with odd to seperate us nd its a good thing he got his strenght back with the restoration program. at that moment i lost my control at my self and used a repulse. everyone just look on at me in aww. **_**Nota Bene (beneficial note):a repulse is a wave of kinetic energy that knocks anything and anyone off there feet within tha radius.**_

**so then now we know something important...I'M AN OC yay. apart from that we know that i have powers in this fic. don't dig it send me your thoughts about this in a review. oh and from this point on it is no longer notcreativeenoughtomakeone's fic. whew that was long. oh and dont forget to review and reflect. the plot will change. and eventually this will have some characters that are not mine. and for any smart asses out there. YES I DID GET THIS CHECKED WITH NOTCREATIVEENOUGHTTOMAKEONE.**


	5. wtf?

** CODE:LYOKO THE REMIX**

**''what the hell are you romeo!?'' ulrich yelled. ''relax ulrich i am human i just learned how to do this.'' ''oh yeah do it again.''odd said. ''okay if thats what you want get a good distance away from me.'' at that moment i charged a repulse and pretty much obliterated the surrounding area.''i can also use lightning and other things.'' i said smugly. ''so why didnt you rwll us this before?'' asked aelita. ''ok i didnt tell you this before because of u all maybe going off trying to take me down. ''yeah that makes alot of sense'' odd said sarcastically. ''after about another 20 minutes of explaining we decided it was time to turn off the super computer. **

**in the lab... **

**''okay then whos the person that wants to turn off the super computer'' i asked. ''i'll do it'' jeremie said. ''xana u gave us alot of grief but thanx to u we met aelita so goodbye and good riddance'' at that moment aelita started to cry. every one else,including me where in utter shock.**

**''what the fuck just happened'' i asked. ''ok im gonna regret saying this someday but jeremie turn on the supercomputer. after a good 30 minutes of searching everyone was speachless.**

**'' okay i figured out what happened. aelita ur mom isnt really ur mom.'' iexplained. ''then what is she?'' aelita asked as it turned out antea was spectre the real antea was still on a russian kgb base from the ussr odd and franz where extremely surprised by this news as was i at the first time i read the info. so then who wants to go on another rescue mission. i asked**

**OKAY YEAH I KNOW IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT OTHER THAN THAT ITS OK IM GUESSING.I HOPE THE TWIST CAUGHT U ALL OFF GUARD PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

Code lyoko Remix I got a new keyboard so this chapter should be much neater.  
Early the next morning.  
" GOD I WISH IT WAS STILL DARK!!!" I muttered to no one in particular. A few moments later i got up and started to do what i normally do... shoot at my neighbors.  
At the stern residence.  
"Ok yumi,it's official. I am never gonna talk to your father again unless you ask me to." Yeah like that's gonna happen."  
Yumi replied.  
Odd's house.  
"Hey aelita, what do you want to do today?" odd asked.  
"I want to rescue my mother!" responded an infuriated aelita.  
"Well why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything!" A cowarding odd said "Your right.I'm sorry. Aelita went from hot red to normal peach color.  
Jeremies house.  
"Why do i have to do this again?" Asked jeremie "Because you love me. :D And because we made a deal" ariana playfully said.  
"Touche'"  
Franz hopper,Lab.  
"Wow they are getting good." Franz said.  
"Okay now i have to call the others."  
Moments later.  
"Odd head to the bring aelita." Ordered a worried franz.  
"Romeo,head to the factory now!"  
"Who the hell is this" i asked "What?" asked franz "Listen pal i don't know how you got my number but i swear i didn't take all that lube!"  
"Ummm... what?" Franz had a disgusted expression on his face.  
"You know the big warehouse robb...umm never mind."  
"Well that explains that." franz thought to himself.  
"Anyway it doesn't matter head to the factory."Franz said.  
"Hey can i tell you a secret?" I asked.  
"WHAT!!!" bY This point franz was annoyed "HEY PHUCK YOU MAN!!"(click)  
"What ever..." "Jeremie to the factory right now!"  
"Damn why now? anyway ill be there soon." Jeremie said.  
"Who was that?." Ariana asked.  
"This old guy. Anyway can we do this another time?" Jeremie asked "Aww but your already half way undressed!" Ariana whined.  
"Sooo yeah?"jeremie asked.  
"Fine." an upset ariana said. "just get back soon"  
"Okay love you bye." Jeremie said.  
"Bye".;  
"William get to the factory."  
"Why should i?" a stoned william asked.  
(sigh) you've been smoking chronic again haven't you?"  
"Well what if i have?"  
"Never mind that. Just bring me some when you get here.  
At the factory.  
"Okay i found her" franz said.  
"great" i said sarcastically wich in return i got a slap from aelita.  
"ow!" i yelled.  
"That's what you get." Aelita reprimanded.  
"Bitch.." (under my breath)  
"Well anyway let's go to lyoko." Odd said.  
"Okay, I'll start virtualization."  
"Transfer odd,transfer aelita,transfer ulrich,transfer yumi,transfer jeremie,transfer romeo,transfer william."  
"Scanner odd,scanner aelita,scanner ulrcih,scaner yumi,scanner jeremie,scanner rome,scanner william."  
"Virtualization.  
On Lyoko.  
"Aww bitch you spelled my name wrong!!" I yelled at franz. "Now i look like rome!!"  
Odd couldn't help but laugh at the situation.  
"Could someone devirtualize me so i can get back to myself."  
"Will do!" ulrich stabbed me and i went back to earth.  
"okay" i said "Now virtualize me right!!"  
"Okay." transfer romeo, scanner romero virtualization."  
On Lyoko.  
"Fuck I look like a mexican again!!" I yelled.  
Odd said" Wait i thought you where mexican."  
I said" I am but im not this dark!!"  
franz asked"Did i get it right this time?"  
"NO YOU OLD BASTARD LOOK AT THE FUCKING KEYBOARD IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL!!" i yelled.  
"Easy son i have the keyboard." franz warned.  
"What the fuck good does that keyboard do if the old man that is using it cant type a simple name!!"  
"Thats it." franz devirtualized me.  
"oh boy i see where this is going." odd said.  
Through the microphone you could hear sounds of fighting and blows landing.  
"I TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES MY NAME IS ROMEO!! AND IT'S SPELLED R-O-M-E-O. BUT NOOO!, YOU SPELL ROMERO OR ROME."  
"Hey, ive been a bubble for about 15 years how the hell am i supposed to type a name like yours if my hands haven't been in use in like for ever!!" Ulrich suggested"Maybe we should just head to the way tower."  
Yumi said."Yea but we need our vehicles."  
Back on earth.  
"Fuck this i'll just virtualize my self." I Said "auto transfer in 30 seconds" the computer said. at the same time the vehicles where appearing on lyoko.  
FOR NOW I HAVE TO CUT IT RIGHT HERE.  
JUST TO GIVE YOU A CLIFF HANGER ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.  
PLEASE REVIEW AND REFLECT 


End file.
